


How it all began

by Vadam_T



Series: A Hipster and an Anarchist - Act 1 [2]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: During No Comproise DLC, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, How to Tag!!?, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Marcus is Suprisingly Okay With Wrench, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wrench Needs Marcus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vadam_T/pseuds/Vadam_T
Summary: Wrench was scared for Marcus when the Bravta snatched him. Whilst they are drinking on the night in question, a serious discussion occurrs.





	How it all began

**Author's Note:**

> So this is before the full establishment of the Relationship.  
> If we are speaking chronologically in terms of the series,  
> this takes place After "Hungover" and before "What's your name?"  
> Quite the jump in time there, I know. But I'm doing my best to have atleast some consistency.  
> May or May not be terrible. Will definitely contain typos! Written in iA Writer, expect format errors.  
> \---  
> If you like this story, Goody!  
> Take Care Friends, I love you all ^ ~

**How it all began.**

 

"I don't know what was more frightening." Marcus ponders, taking a drink from the beer bottle in his right hand. "The fact that I was in a confined space...or the whole notion of being killed by a car compactor."  
  
"You have to give credit to their cliché forms of execution." Wrench drones from his right, the pair of them were firmly under the influence, him more than Marcus. "Very Hollywood."  
  
Marcus tilts his head as he thinks about it, then laughs out loud. "Yeah...I guess that's one area they deserve credit on."  
  
"I'm just glad you got outta there...and didn't become a Hipster pancake..." Wrench says, his masks pin-dot eyes staring at the screen in front of them. "Still, could have cut a great figure if you did."  
  
Marcus snorts, almost choking on his drink. "What? And end up like your scrawny ass?"  
  
"I wouldn't say scrawny." The Anarchist slurs slightly. "I'd say...um- ... Yeah, you're right I am pretty scrawny, aren't I?"  
  
"You're still damn heavy though." Marcus says, rubbing at his right shoulder. He'd once had to pick Wrench up off the table in the Hackerspace and carry him over to the couch after he'd come in and found him passed on it. "Maybe it's that vest you wear."  
  
"It makes hugging really awkward." Wrench mutters.  
  
"Porcupine lookin' mother-" Marcus' eyes drift to the screen in front of them as the credits of the movie they were watching start rolling. "-Aw come on...we missed the ending...it's awesome!"  
  
"I did say."  
    
"No you didn't-"    
    
"-Did so."  
  
"Did not!"    
  
Wrench shuffles where he's sitting, looking at him with a pair of annoyed lines. He looked slightly odd with his mask askew, his mouth exposed.  
  
The smirk on his lips was betraying the masks output. "I did!"  
  
"No you didn't!" Marcus smiles in response. It WAS odd seeing Wrench's real smile as it appeared.  
  
"Am I gonna have to fight you, M?" he says.  
  
Marcus scoffs. "Your more fubbernucked than me...I'd like to see you try."  
  
With that, Wrench throws his bottle over his shoulder, it was half full. It smashes somewhere behind him. Marcus let's out a shout, pointing out his obvious waste of booze. "Aw hell no man, don't throw beer awa-"  
  
Suddenly the Anarchist leaps forwards from where he's sitting and lands on top of him, locking his arms around him and pinning him down. Marcus can't help but laugh out loud. He goes to push him off but he won't budge.  
  
A moment of still silence occurs.  
  
He shakes him again, no movement, or response. Marcus looks about for a second, not sure if he should feel the rapidly building awkwardness within him, or be more concerned that his friend wasn't moving or speaking anymore.  
  
"Wrench?" he asks, slowly pulling his right arm from out under the Anarchist and patting him on the back. "Wrench? You alive?"  
  
Suddenly, and partly to his relief, he feels him shuffle slightly. This is followed by the exhalation of a long sigh, or in this case...snore.  
  
Marcus' eyes widen at the realization -- The Little Shit! He'd passed out on top of him. He tries to move, and shift, hoping that something will force him to wake up, or move off of him.  
  
At this point he'd settle for the Anarchist muttering something foul and throwing him off the couch. Anything to escape his clutches.   
  
Then again...it could be worse. The garage that he called home wasn't exactly the coziest of places, especially late at night like this.  
  
And Wrench did appear to have him in what could only be described as a bear-hug. Damn it was tight, even with the spikes it wasn't that uncomfortable. And the Anarchist's arms where like a boa-constrictor too, the more he moved, the tighter he held him.  
  
He tries once more. This time rougher than before.  
    
"Wrench?" he asks firmly, trying his hardest to jostle and shake him off. Ultimately it's a fruitless endeavor. Wrench continues to snore softly.   
  
Rolling his head back on the end of the couch, Marcus let's out a sigh of defeat.  
    
"Alright..." he mutters to himself. "I guess this is me for the night."  
  
He looks down at the ball of spikes and perverted jokes on-top of him. "I'll get you back for this...mark my words."  
  
He breaks into a quiet laugh before rolling his head back again and closing his eyes. It doesn't take long for him to succumb to the alcoholic poisons in his system and fall fast asleep.

* * *

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

* * *

  
  
Marcus stirs as his senses come back to him a little. He suddenly becomes aware of a lack of warmth, a lack of weight that had been covering him.  
  
His eyes blink open and he let's out a grunt. He looks around the darkened garage, his head already throbbing with what will be a hangover if he was to continue sleeping until morning.  
  
He looks up as he hears something moving on the other end of the couch. He expected it to be Wrench getting up to take a piss, or find something to throw up into, he was more wasted than he was after all.  
  
But what he finds instead is the Anarchist sitting on his end of the couch, hunched forward with his head in his hands.  
  
"You alright?" He says, sitting up. Wrench appears to flinch, letting out a stifled whimper. Marcus freezes, immediately noticing a teary blue eye looking at him.  
  
He looked genuinely terrified.  
  
"Wrench?" Marcus pulls himself around into a sitting position. "Seriously man, are you alright?"  
  
Marcus hadn't seen his face since the shit-show with the FBI, and he'd forgotten just how striking and blue his eyes really were. They burrowed through him, into his very soul.  
  
Then there was that burn scar, just above his left eye. It was a crimson red, even in the low lighting it stuck out. Personally, Marcus didn't see the problem with it, he thought it looked pretty cool, but Wrench clearly didn't...hence the mask, which is currently laying on the Anarchist's lap.  
  
"Do you want me to go?" Marcus asks, thinking before he's speaking really. The last thing he wanted to do right now was leave his friend in this state...but Wrench was a complicated person, perhaps that's what he'd want?  
  
He wasn't responding to him, just staring. With that terrified expression, hidden under his hands. Marcus looks to the ground in thought for a second.  
  
It's about now he stands up, perhaps taking action now would make things easier. "Look, I'll head back to HQ if you want to be-"    
  
Suddenly Wrench reaches out and grabs his arm. "-No...Don't- Don't go."   
  
He could see his face more clearly, it was more pleading now than it was fear. Marcus nods and sits back down next to him. Wrench takes a second to wipe his face and get a control of himself.  
  
"Sorry about that..." he mumbles, his voice sounded so different without the mask modulating and amplifying it. "...I was...in the middle of something internal."  
  
He taps his left temple under his hood. "I'd rather not be alone right now...I've spent too many nights like this."    
  
"Really?" Marcus' face melts into one of concern. He knew that he was troubled, but to the point where it kept him up most nights? That was almost too hard to swallow. "Like...night terrors...or?"    
  
Wrench manages a bitter laugh. "Oh I wish it was that simple, M...I really do."  
  
"You wanna talk about it?" All the Hipster could do was offer his support at this point. What else could he do?  
  
Wrench looks down at the mask on his lap. He takes a hold of it in his hands and holds it up, staring at the pair of illuminated crosses on the front. "You know, I didn't build this thing just to cover up my ugly mug...that's the least of my issues."  
  
He sighs, wiping some dust particles from the Goggles. "I made it because I was so scared of what I felt and who I was, that I couldn't bare to look at myself any more."  
  
"What triggered that kind of thought?" Marcus says.  
  
"My Dad gave me the burn on my face...and whilst he was doing it, he told me that I should be ashamed of what I am..." Wrench deflates slightly. "I guess I took it to heart."  
  
"What did you do?" Marcus asks. Personally he couldn't understand what would drive a man to do that to his own son. "What made him that mad?"  
  
"I don't care to get into that at the moment." Wrench waves his hand dismissively. "But what happened that day...resulted in the path that led to this things creation...and to the emotional wreck that is sitting before you."  
  
He places it back down on his lap and looks at him directly. "I made the mask because It gave the security I needed to face the world..."  
    
"Be who you wanted to be." Marcus adds.  
  
"Exactly." Wrench nods. "And for a while...it worked. For a good few years I was able to keep it all in...keep it at bay."  
  
"What happened?" the Hipster shuffles where he's sitting. "What changed?"    
  
"I met you." he says plainly. His gaze dropping for a second, then returning to him. "You happened -- And you changed me."  
  
"I did?"    
  
"You understand me, M. You don't question, or doubt...you just accept me as I am...even when my mask was taken, and Dusan captured me...you didn't judge me."  
  
He let's out a deep sigh. "It's one of the reasons why your my best friend. Why I trust you over everyone else."  
  
"I don't judge people...unless they deserve to be judged."  
  
"You see that's exactly what I'm talking about." Wrench reaches over, placing a hand on the Hipsters shoulder. "You never speak or think ill of anyone, even your worst enemies."  
  
"You gotta rise above your challengers and hurdles...no matter how high or how hard they may seem." Marcus shrugs. "Sure, you got some strange habits...questionable quirks...but underneath all that...underneath the mask you put on... you're a kind, caring person...and you have good intentions."  
  
A little colour flushes to his cheeks as he realizes how sappy he was being all of a sudden. "And it doesn't matter who you are, where you're from, what you do or what you become. I will never judge you for any of it. You are my friend...my best friend, and you always will be."  
  
"It's exactly that kind of thinking...and attitude to the wider world that has rubbed off on me." Wrench says, still smiling. "You're a one of a kind person, M...I hope you know that."  
  
Marcus shakes his head, rubbing at the back of his neck. "I'm not that special in the long run."    
  
"You are to me."    
  
He looks at him suddenly, his eyes widening slightly. "What?"  
  
"When The Bravta snatched you up earlier...I was worried." he places his mask onto the arm of the couch on his end and turns a little more to face him. "That quickly snowballed into full blown fear...When you came back to HQ...I'd never been more relieved to see someone in my life."  
  
"That explains the hug you gave me." the Hipster beams at him. "I had a feeling there was something behind that."    
  
"Oh you have no idea." Wrench's face drops, his gaze and voice with it. "If something had happened to you, I don't- I don't know what I'd have done."  
  
"Is that what you were crying about when I woke up?"  
  
Wrench nods slowly. "I had a dream...that I was standing at my workbench. Sitara comes wondering over to me, looking like shit, and she tells me The Bravta got you with that car compactor."  
  
With that his breath catches and he looks away gesturing with his hand, his eyes welling up again. "Sorry."    
  
"It was just a dream."  
  
"It was...but it drove home to me something important, that I hadn't realized until today."  
  
He reaches up, placing a hand on Marcus' face. "I could have lost you...You could have easily been killed and I would have been powerless to stop it."  
  
Marcus just stares at him. He wasn't put off by the gesture at all, this was the same person who basically snuggled him for half the night. In his opinion this wasn't much of a jump.  
  
"I felt fear...I felt hopelessness...and I am determined when I tell you; I never want to feel that again."  
  
Marcus cover his hand with his own. "I want you to believe me when I tell you...that you never will."  
  
"I believe you."  
  
They both stare at one another in silence. Marcus wasn't quite sure where this conversation was going, or what was going to happen next -- But he wasn't bothered. Quite the opposite actually.  
  
It was nice seeing this side of Wrench. So tender and gentle  compared to his other personality. So emotionally driven. It drove home to him that sure, as he said, he was a strange person, with questionable quirks...but a person nonetheless.  
  
A person he was happy to have met, and call his friend.  
  
"Can you close your eyes?" Wrench asks softly, his hand staying firmly where it is. "I want to do something."    
  
Marcus nods, and closes them without question. For a moment nothing happens, just the sound of the Anarchist shuffling and moving.  
  
Just then, he feels a pair lips brush against his. It takes the breath out of him, his eyes opening wide. Wrench pulls back, going rather pale.  
  
"Sorry...I just-" he shoots him a sheepish stare. "I've wanted to do that for a while."  
  
"Don't apologize." Marcus laughs quietly. "I just wasn't expecting it."  
  
"It means what you want it to mean." Wrench quickly comments. "I'm not going to force anything if you don't want it?"  
  
"Was that an admission of feelings?" Marcus asks, smirking knowingly.  
  
"Yeah." Wrench nods, mirroring his expression. "If you want it to be."  
  
"I think I could live with that." Marcus says, this time he leans in, an returns the gesture. The Anarchist visibly flinches as it happens. He'd not had someone that close to his face in too many years.  
  
The Hipster sits back, and adjusts the glasses on his face. "Yeah...I could definitely live with those lips."  
  
Wrench appears to breath a deep sigh of relief as he says that. But he also lights up. Instead of responding verbally he eyes him from top to bottom.  
  
Marcus shrugs. "What?"    
  
"I was debating whether or not I should give you adVANCED WARNING!"  
  
He dives onto him again, just like he had done a few hours ago. Marcus descends into laughter immediately, putting his arms around him. "You little shit!"  
  
Wrench snuggles closer to him, keeping his arms around him as tight as before. He buries his head into his shoulder. "I know this...literally just happened, but I wanna make something clear from the outset."  
  
"And what's that?" the Anarchist tenses slightly as Marcus' hand comes up and pulls his hood back, running a hand through his silvery blond hair.  
  
"I love you, M."  
  
The Hipster let's out a content sigh. "Yeah...I love you too."  
  
\---  


**Author's Note:**

> My intention is to have atleast 10 parts in the series before completing it. But as I have stated in series the description  
> I will add to it at my own discretion, so that may not be confirmed.  
> Either way, I appreciate all of your read time, your Kudos and in some cases your bookmarks. It means the world to me!  
> (^.^)/


End file.
